Midnight Encounters
by Sanomo
Summary: Bubblegum encounters more than just wolves in the forest. Bubbline.


**Midnight Encounters**

The land of Ooo had the veil pulled over its eyes. The sun had been kicked out of the sky by a half moon. Till it would come back around and strangle the moon from behind for its place back.

The gumdrops that grew on tress of all colors of the rainbow had turned into hard wood. Real grass replaced the licorice one. Her kingdom, even at night, had a calming colorfulness to it. The lights made from transparent candy bathed the homes and stores in many colors that bled and mixed together when they crossed paths. Now, where she was; the only colorfulness was the pale pink light that bounced off the trees from her flashlight. The case was a hard candy shell more suited for the rugged outdoors. But it was a colorful pink to match the woman's skin accordingly. Matching was very important. Things of similarity should always e paired together.

Heavy for the nights chill she wore a pink swing coat. After all a frilly one was not a wise choice in the woods. It could catch and slow and adventurer down.

Taking a small golden box in the shape of a hexagon from her pocket. She flips it open. Inside are buttons galore on its face. The women slowly passed it over the surroundings. Beeps and boo's told her to head through a thorny arch that snagged her coat. She pulled free. A small tear in the pink fabric on the arm let the outside air in. Were it raised the tiny bubblegum hairs on her skin.

To try to stave of this chill she rubbed the cooling spot. Generating a bit of static warmth. That stuck around only fleetingly. So she continued on.

A short hoot hoot broke the peace of her focused mind. The flashlight, with its pink glow, traced its way up the withered bark. As if burnt by some evil. Tree branches withered and left bare of any leaves. Her light shriveled the animals pupils. The owl hooted at her once. As if telling her to put the light out. Then spun it's head back around and spread its wings. Off in search of something to eat. Much like numerous other questionable things that were wandering about. With sharp teeth. And starved stomachs driving their actions.

She took another look at her device. Pushed a button. Waited. The device gave a couple of flat line beeps. So she shook it and smacked it's back side. Which did not sit well with the machine cause next thing it did was go dead. The light fading. The woman gave it another purposeful smack. "Glob darn it." She cursed. Folding it up and slipping it into her backpack with a frustrated sigh.

Now what was she going to do? It was not like she could find it on her own. Prodding her head with well manicured fingers to coax out the answer. They squished her short hair. Having decided it was easier to leave the rest on her bureau at the castle, and make it more manageable for the adventure.

The answers weren't forthcoming. So she poked herself a little harder. Trying to force the answer out of the lumping mass in her head that was proving not to be so reliable at the moment.

"Ugggh." She growled. Stomping the heel of her foot into the earth. "Ow." She recoiled. Though her bones in a sense were more durable being made of bubblegum; rather springy too. They could still hurt if hit hard enough.

Sitting down on a rock she set the flashlight on its bottom facing upwards, and removed her shoe. Then the sock. The pink flesh of the bottom of her foot was bruising red; highlighted by the glow of the flashlight underneath. "Seriously?" She asked frustrated. "It's not like I hit it that hard." She massages her candy flesh. Till it felt marginally better. That was until she put her sock on and it itched it the wrong way. _Well it's not like I can go bare foot._ She griped at her predicament. And ignored her throbbing foot as she clothed it. Then slipped it back into the shoe and laced it up; shoe laces left loose so it wouldn't squeeze so hard.

Picking up the light. She swung it around her. Nothing but dead trees. Withered grass. And rocks. How was anything supposed to survive in such a place. Especially, a plant. Though said to be able to grow in even such an inhospitable environment seemed unlikely. It wasn't anything of much significance as far as plants go. It had no medical application. Nor was it beautiful. If the sloppy picture in the text was anything to go by. But it was rare, so rare that no one had been able to find one in a decade. Maybe it had gone extinct? Which was her hypothesis.

There wasn't anything major on her plate. The Kingdom was in a light lull. And her current experiments were not in much need of attention. They would take months to show any results; if any. So...why not try and find some rare useless flower for kicks. It was something to do. Get out. Exercise, as peppermint butler wanted her to do. Not stay in her comfy and warm, as another shiver went through her, lab. _Why do I let him push me like that. I'm the princess here. I'm the one in charge. I can do what I want. _Not that she could fault her butler. Because he enjoyed his time out it made him think that she ought to do the same. _Going out dressed in a robe doesn't seem that fun. _When she met the candy in passing; already packed for her own trip out. _What was the bugs milk for anyway?_ She pondered this as she wondered a bit further.

Then spotting a nice large rock. As comfortable looking as a rock could be. It was at least flattish. And not rounded enough to stick her bottom. The princess decided that the cold had bothered her long enough. So she sat down pulling her legs off the ground and up close and took off her backpack. Pulling out a long purple thermos decorated with candy canes. She pulled the top off and unscrewed the cap. Pouring the liquid into the cup. It instantly began to steam when confronted by the chill night air. So she quickly put the cap back on to keep the rest of it from going cold.

Bringing the cup to her nose she took a whiff; and let out a nice long noise of satisfaction. "Aaaaaa. That's the stuff; chamomile." Taking a dainty sip. Her bubblegum body warmed. Muscles relaxed. Joints loosened. If her molecular structure wasn't so stable she could of sworn she felt herself melt. So she took another sip. And sighed again. Now completely unfazed by this dreary forest. Just a nice cup of tea in hand was enough. Almost. Till she took out a small plastic bag. The princess pulled out a square cookie decorated thickly with cream's of many color. Like the tea she took a small bite. Mindful to not make a mess. She held her hand underneath the other to catch the crumbs. Then flicked them away onto the dead grass. Maybe some poor starved animal would get some use out of them. Or make it a better slightly less boney meal for something else.

The next cookie was rounded and the pattern reminded the woman of one experiment; it fizzed and popped a purplish blue hue. Harmless, if you were made of candy. It could grow the most long luscious hair any space princes would be jealous of. But it couldn't do anything for the subjects personality. Cinnamon bun was still a lovable goof anyway. And even did quite well at taking care of his new hair. She'd have to work on making the formula more permanent. Otherwise she'd have to keep making a new batch every time it wore off for her sticky bun friend.

The baggy was returned half empty. But time could be spared for another cup of warming tea. The princes put everything back into her bag and slipped it back on. The loss of finding her quarry didn't way so much. She knew it was a long shot. Besides why should she care about the extinction of some stupid flower. It happens. And a scientist should move on to the next discovery. There was, after all, so much to learn.

So the Princess tapped her foot. Still feeling the burn on her heel. Grimaced, but shook it off and started moving again. Back the way she had come. Stopping to trace a deep scratch in the hide of a tree. A frown drew on her lips. Wolves; and not the hugging kind. It'd torn easily through the bark. A person made of bubblegum would be like cutting through paper. Some moss had grown in the grooves. But moss around this place grew black like mold in a Petri dish. Maybe this was a good indication that they weren't around anymore.

Moving on and leaving the thought behind with it. The princess found her thoughts easily wandered back to the stupid plant. It would of been such a dark addition. An imperfection in her immaculate garden. Why would she of wanted something so hideous. Said to be the purple of a witches brew. Certainly the text had been from the darker ages with that description. _Still...why do I want something like that?_ It didn't make sense from a horticultural perspective. It wouldn't look right. Wouldn't blend in and add to her gardens beauty. She gave a shrug in the dark. Flashlight bouncing once. _Some sort of subconscious thing I guess._ Was what she chocked up this obsession too. Though the scientist in her wasn't happy letting it be because of some intangible variable outside of her control.

Like how the world always is.

She sees the gleaming teeth rounding out a long snout as it snaps in her face. The intended target was her throat. Which gives a startled cry. That action sent the command to her brain that danger was a foot. So her feet needed to get a move on lest she still be in it.

It was like an orchestra solo for the drums section was behind her. The pounding of their paws. Their panting. One let out a growl as it nipped at the hem of her jacket and missed.

The woman used the trees to her advantage. Trying to split the pack. She wove between them. Never making a pattern. Never allowing them the chance to trap her. Sometimes right. Sometimes left. Dead branches snapping against her body.

One of the pack pulled out front. She could hear it's paws dig in. Then she felt the pain in her back. And her head. As a low branch caught her. The weight on her back forced her forward. The princess rolled onto her back. Hands pushing back against a huge furry body. The matted tangles gave her the grip she needed. Pulling a knot of fur. The Princess pulled her other hand back and landed a punch to the wolfs nose. She recoiled at the solid collision. Hand throbbing. Head banging like a drummer in a band.

But she forced herself up.

As the wolf she had punched whined and roll it's head in the dirt. Using its paw to try to scratch the pain away.

She puts her feet to the ground as hard and as quick as her bubblegum limbs can go. Trying to put distance between herself and the pack. Who had left their friend to cry like a loser as they try to be the one to claim the prize.

Her mind was a buzz. Trying to put a plan together. What was there to use? Dead trees. Rocks. Nope. And nope to that other one too. Ahead a pair of eye's gleamed attached to a drooling and snarling snout. _Glob darn it. How did they get ahead of me. Think Princess. What else do you got up your sleeve. _"Hmm." She reached into her backpack and pulled out her thermos. The wolf lunged. It gave a startled cry as it fell over her shoulder. "Butt!" Hawed the Princess. As she screws the cap back on. _But a waste of good tea._ Fixing a lock of bubblegum hair.

"Oh no!" The Princess felt her head. "Oh glob!" She balked; her crown was missing.

She turned. The pack coming at her. All hungry eyes and teeth. Taking her backpack off of one shoulder she breaks into a run. Fueled by her need to retrieve her jewel. She reaches deep inside her bag. A wolf with a missing eye is struck square on the rotting hole where it used to be by her golden navigation device. Two are taken out by swinging a thermos. Knocking them in the jaw. She loses the baton when she throws it into the gapping mouth of another wolf. It bites down and she hears the shatter of its teeth on the metal. The straggler at the back of the pack. Most likely the weakest. With its fur patchy from being nipped out by the other members. This one got off easy. A baggy slapped it right between the eyes. The runt quickly gobbled the sweets still inside along with the baggy too.

The Princess grins as she retraces her foot prints. The crown, a golden halo, sat right side up. A green glint, the jewel at the top of a pointed rod, bid the Princess a thank you for finding it. As it is returned to its rightful place a top her head.

She was also greeted by a snarl. None to welcoming at seeing her again. It's white fur was more pure than the glow of the moon. Too bad the attitude didn't match such purity as it tried to bite her arm.

She stumbled. Losing her shoe in the process and hitting the sweet spot of pain on her injured foot. Flinching but not giving an inch. The Princess stood tall. As her ideal of a monarch should be. With one shoe on her foot and nothing that had any particular defensive abilities but an empty backpack. Which was torn from her hands; then pulled apart and stepped upon as the wolf came closer. Licking its snarling lips in anticipation. Prepared to satisfy its need.

Did this beast even know what an unsatisfying meal she would be? Nope. And it didn't care. Nor could it think it out rationally. The wolf found something on two legs. Was running for its life and that made it appealing to eat. Fear could do wonders for the taste.

Exposing its chest the wolf howled to the sky. A long satisfying cry that sounded like the sound of a dinner bell. It was responded to short after. From right behind the Princess. The pack was done licking their wounds from their beating. One wolf gets close enough to snap at her with a mouth full of mostly gums and a few jagged remaining teeth. It forces her in the center of their circle. They all coil back. Ready to jump into a frenzy of what would be screaming and the tearing of limbs.

Then their ears fall limp against their head. And one by one they each slump onto their rumps. Noses coming alive as nostrils widen. They dot the air with wet kisses.

Something fowl had snuck its way up there nostrils. The pack recoiled. Stepping back from their quary. A sound descended upon them. A most gentle flap of wings. One. Two. Thin with not a membrane to catch the wind. They were shredded into wiry strips. A figure hung above there heads. Short and thinly. With combed fur.

The white wolf cried for his companions retreat. They yelped and jumped over one another. Chaos bloomed among the pack like a twisted flower. Maybe such as the one the princess had been looking for.

The wings gave another flutter. And the wolves doubled their efforts to vacate. Two crashed head long into one another. They stumbled from the concussion. Scrapping there bodies against the trees as they fled.

The straggler was left. Having shown up and looked confused as the other members of its pack were fleeing. Jumping over his head. Its ears perked. Then shrunk into its skull. The bones in its legs rattled against one another. As it laid itself against the ground. Above him wings beat once more in a idle threat. A high pitched hiss. Combined with the menacing display of a flaring nose; heart shaped and took up the magarity of the space between beautiful green eyes like the jewel of a crown.

A stubby finger pointed to the spot where its friends had left. The wolf, not daring to look away, backed out of their sight.

Once it was gone. The bat flapped its wings and drifted closer to the princess. It had no hips for its tiny arms to find purchase on its bean shaped body. The clicking tongue exposed a fang. Long and white. Brushed clean each morning. For the bat wanted a pearly white smile for its victims. Not that they ever complained. Strawberries had no lips with which to utter a scream.

"Geez, Bonnie." The bat said. Doing a loop around her head. A wing touched the back of her head gently-as a greeting- but did not stick to the bubblegum pink hair. "You shouldn't stray into this neck of the woods so late. Something might find you appetizing to eat." And the bat released a low cackle. Gripping itself by a tiny gut. Dancing on air in front of the princess while wiggling its toes in her face.

The princess was none to impressed with the bats attempt at putting fear behind its words. She crossed her arms and gave a harumph. The bat glided into her face. Butting its nose against hers and gave a dark giggle. Prodding her cheeks with its nails; the skin squishing a bit under its care. As the bat tried, like a five year old in art class, to mold her frown into a smile.

"Don't frown P-Bubs. You handled those wolfs pretty good for a brainlord." Said the bat as she finished pushing the rubber like flesh how she wanted it. Into an unwilling smile.

But it slipped and fell farther down the princess's face than before. "You were watching me being attacked?" Moving away from the flying rodent. Which seemed to of been caught in her gravitational pull and simply followed her at a set distance. Even as she made it more obvious that she was trying to get away by circling around a couple of trees.

The bat uncharacteristically purred. "Nice shot with the thermos. You gave those two wolves some nice shiners." It sounded pleased if not praising to the princess. Who's most amount of exercise consisted of pushing herself around the lab on a chair.

"I shouldn't of had to defend myself." She huffed. Stopping to give the other a stare. Hoping to convey the amount of animosity she was feeling at not being helped with the situation she had found herself in.

"Certainly..." the bat spoke wetting her lips with a slow lick of her tongue, "a princess should know how to lay the smack down should the need arise, Bonnie?"

"That is what subjects are for?" The princess retorted. Having found the remains of her backpack. The back blown out. She carelessly tossed it aside. To become the bedding for some animals home.

The bat let its green eyes shut as a sigh, long and winded, made her sink lower in the air. In line with the princess's chest. And driftingclose enough to brush the spot over her heart with her hand. "There is no winning with you is there. You have to have an answer for everything."

"As I should." She said annoyed. While questioning her surroundings. The moon was thrown behind a couple of clouds. But still easy to see its light peeking from behind them. A big shadow fell across their spot. The princess's pink skin stood out even in the dark. Unlike the bats black fur.

They stood and stared at each other. For minutes. Funny how it would of looked to others. For a princess to be trying to intimidate such a small and feeble looking animal in a forest; at night. Alone with nothing but trees rustling and the ground beneath one pair of feet.

The bats ears laid flat across the back of her head. A sign of surrender she had been getting use to doing. Wings flapping, shrinking into its back and disappearing. Body beginning to elongate. Finger nails shortening from claws to a more presentable length for company. The hair on its body pooled onto the top of her head in a long main. The pupils sharpened into green slits and could see everything as if it were day. The women now standing before the princess about an inch taller. Ran a hand, blue as a dead corpse, down the edge of a black vest with a white button up shirt beneath.

As she could only do what she had been doing before. The princess stared at the smiling, no she was a grinning woman hovering in the air; having gotten her confidence back so easily. With untied shoe laces dangling to the ground. A sharp tooth poking a lip bluer than the skin of a body that had long since stopped living. "So what brings you around here anyway?" The women asked lowering herself so her feet were parralel to the ground, still an inch off, but she had less of a height advantage this way.

The princess was close enough to reach out. Pink fingers with a dark purple nail polish picked at a knotted end of hair. That, like the women too, defied gravity and conventional logic. "Your hair is a mess, Marceline. Have you not been brushing it?" The hair wiggled like it were alive and withdrew from the touch.

The hairs owner used their own hands to comb through it. "I have." She lied. Using a finger nail that became sharper to break up the tangles the princess had been so...kind, to point out. Maybe she had been getting a little to involved in a new song she had been writing. And may have forgotten to use that sickeningly pink hair brush; the one with peppermint mints on the handle. "Stop butting into my personal hygiene."

A scoff at the others disdain for the princesses simple concern for making sure the vampire was keeping her body maintained. Knowing herself the importance of keeping up ones appearance. "Am I not allowed to show concern?" She queried. It was only reasonable.

The vampires green eyes flickered away to a nice withered tree, the branches snapped off in one of the wolves hasty retreat. Short answer. "No." Though a longer answer wanted to come vehemently next. Words she could only fail to say; unless she were to do it in song. Well, unfortunately her bass was back at the house. And...at the moment the urge to share was winning the tug a war in her head. To the point where she started rapping her knuckles against a tree. The hollow sound like death. Bleak. Just her kind of melody. One. Two. Three. Four. She drummed. One. Two. Three. Four. She repeated the tempo over. Then broke out in a hum. La da da da daaa. Listen to my sound.

Her giggle was as sweat and kind as the candy she were made out of. "Are you going to put on a concert for me?" Bubblegum asked looking about for a comfortable place to sit. No rocks. Nothing except the dirt. So she leaned against a tree across from the other women. With her hands crossed in front of her and an expectant smile. She gave a nod to Marceline to continue after she had gone silent.

"No um...," she had descended to the ground during her little musical thoughts; stepping on her untied laces, "I was just bored. Don't you want to-get out of here now. I could walk you back." She offered. Though coming from the vampire it came out more like: if I have to I'll do it. I might have better things to do.

"I'd rather spend the night at your place. It's closer." Was the others regal demand. No point in making the long trek back now. When there was a closer bed nearby. Coming up to the other. Bubblegum did a small back and forth turn hands clasped behind her back now. Waiting on Marceline to lead her to her home.

"Well-I guess you could crash at my place. But won't your candy people freak out if you aren't back by curfew?" A fang poked out of her mouth when she made the joke.

Already quick to answer Bubblegum said. "Oh, I'll just give Pep-Butts..." Marceline gave a snort, "a call."

"Alright." The vampire shrugged in agreement, wiping something from the hem of her vest.

There was no smudge; and it made Bubblegum smile warmly. Foot still bruised. The princess grimaced as she walked towards Marceline. "Could you give me a lift?" She asked, making her eyes wide and twinkle like a pleading puppy. Bubblegum ran her fingers over the creases of Marcelines vest collar.

Arms at her sides. Marceline trembled a bit as she gulped the lump in her throat. Her hair was covering her ears and that wouldn't do. Bubblegum wanted to see. So she brushed the black tresses back. Revealing pointed ears died a dark purple on the tips.

_How fascinating; _She thought, _her body doesn't generate blood anymore so her cheeks can't blush but when she's uncomfortable her ears respond. If there isn't blood in them._ She pulled on it. Rubbing the flesh between her thumb and pointer. _It feels warm? Hmm...how's the heat being generated?_ She gave a tug to bring it closer. Taking the rest of the other women's head with it.

However, Marceline gave a groan in response. Deep from within her chest. Her eyes were closed. And lips parted. She was breathing heavily. One more tug-or maybe a nice rub along the length of the pointed tip. That'd just be taking it a bit too far in the princesses head.

"Sorry-I forgot how you are with your ears."

The women whimpered in anger. "No you didn't," She swatted the hand away, "you don't ever forget anything, brainlord." She growled. The hand on her ear was shoved away before it could do anything else to her emotions. Then she drew close. Getting into the princesses bubble.

Bubblegum squeaked as arms gripped her. The hem of her jacket was pushed up a bit. And fingers poked at the slight love handle on her hip. Something wet brushed her cheek for but a moment. Till it was gone. Presumably back into the mouth that wanted to speak.

"You better hang tight unless you want to become a wad of bubblegum on the ground."

The princess tapped Marceline's shin with her foot irritated at the nerve of the other. Too bad it was the injured foot. Bubblegum grimaced. Until the ground left her feet. Then only a smile could come from her lips.

Lazily. With no rush. They floated across the landscape. Away from the rotting trees. Away from her goal; if it still existed.

She clung to the underside of Marceline watching the clouds above with her head in the crook of a pointy shoulder. The clouds were as transparent as mist. Yet hard in places that they could drown out all light from the moon across swatches of the ground. And the moon. So beautiful in that dark violet sky. Freckled with stars. Which the princess knew all the names too; of course. The big spoon; and it's smaller sibling. The archer. And three stars lined up in a perfect row: the smelly mans belt.

Her voice echoed as she screamed in surprise. As they swung around and the princess found herself riding the vampire like a bike. Straddling her stomach while her hands gripped Marceline's vest with white knuckles, supported only by the cold body beneath her; dead technically unlike this part of Ooo were life was bread anew. Lush trees. And chattering animals. The not so ferocious kind.

Blended with the trees were buildings with shattered windows. Broken doors hung by a few screws. One building like a tower had a gaping hole in its side. A burned poster. The bed standing on a crumbling floor that could give in the next couple of decades. Remnants of the mushroom war. Something great and terrible. That had cataclysmic consequences that still affect Ooo to this day.

They went under a twisted bridge made of asphalt; once a road on solid earth that had since fallen out from underneath. Held up by huge trees jammed between it and the ground. Creating a nice shady spot that Marceline could come out of her cave to sit in and watch the world during the daylight hours.

It was freezing inside the cave. Damp and probably twenty separate species of mold grew in the cracks of rocks.

Marceline's house was small. Roomy enough for the single tenant. Who found its location a desirable backdrop for inspiration. They dropped by the side door. Where the princess was gracelessly shoved off so the vampire could right herself. The princess turned her nose up at the stagnate smell coming from the lake that ran under the back deck. A squealing creak like the wailing of a ghost made her spine tingle. Marceline was already through the door and left it open behind her. Used to the others inability to be chivalrous. Bubblegum went in and closed the door.

Marceline was sitting at a window cut into the wall that separated the kitchen and living room. This was her dining table too. Though she wasn't on the side with the stools; then again when the air was your chair. _Why did she waste the money on them anyway? _

Long fangs pierced the side of a healthy red apple. It's color sucked away till it turned a cool gray. She then tossed it over her shoulder. Hearing a solid thunk she pumped a fist. And yelled boo-ya.

Scoffing at the vampires little victory Bubblegum started to climb a latter going up a wall.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Marceline demanded to know; floating a little ways through the window in the kitchen. She peeked at the princess who didn't stop to answer back.

As soon as she got off the latter bubblegum shut the door to the bathroom. Once inside she put the stopper in the tub and ran the water. Fiddling with the temp till she found it pleasing enough to sigh at the warmth running through her fingers. The knuckles were bruised with dried blood. Rinsing it off the princess began to shed her clothes in front of the chest high mirror above the sink. The clothes were folded neatly and she laid her crown on top of them. Then the princess stepped back right against the door in the small room to see all of herself in the mirror. Fingers prodded a growing welt under her breast. Two more on her shoulder blades made her very displeased. She looked like some hooligan. Princesses don't fight, they rule. Poking the slight plumpness to her belly. To many nights in the lab and a diet of pizza and candy will do that.

Giving a startled gasp when the door touched her bottom. The princess drew back as Marceline entered. The grin on her face was from ear to ear. Though it sank some. Seeing the bruises were the wolf had gotten her. Still it didn't stop the vampire from leaving the door wide open, who was going to intrude on them anyway, and beginning to take off her vest.

"I smell rank too." Was the answer the vampire gave to Bubblegum's inquiring eyebrow. Tossing her shirt anywhere. It landed in the corner flopping down miserably like a child being punished. The same for her bra and panties. Both a vibrant and sickeningly sweet candy pink.

Contrasting to the princess more subdue and dark ones. Rather out of place for the monarch to be wearing such garments. Sexy lace and a bit thin in how much skin they covered.

The water had reached near the top of the tub. So the princess shut it off. Felt it to make sure it was still to her satisfaction. Which thankfully it was when the water erupted. Dousing her in wetness and pulling her hair down into her face. The princess pushed the wet mess back. Not giving the giggling woman an ounce of attention as she eased her body into the tub. The water instantly did wonders for her bruises.

Marceline's face was covered in a curtain of hair; all but a part down the middle of her face revealing a grinning mouth and nose. Pushing her knees against the others in the cramped space of the tub. Bubblegum crossed her arms and leaned her head back on the rim. Dusty cheeks on either side of a smile. "This is nice." The princess said. The only answer from Marceline was a grunt as bubblegum felt her knees forced tighter to her chest and the gentle shifting of water as the vampire got more comfortable as well.

Though the quiet was enjoyable for the princess. There were a couple of thoughts buzzing around. So she voiced them. As she always did. Without even opening her eyes she continued to rest her head while explaining to Marceline one of her experiments that she was running for the long haul. The variables she was testing and her control. Not the slightest hesitation on saying what she was sure to be the conclusion.

"What if it turns out your wrong?" Marceline had to contradict.

The princess only scoffed. Sloshing the water about her with her hands as she listed off all the reasons why that was impossible. Laying the verbal beat down on the vampire with her findings, in long winded detail, from an experiment she had done a while before. As if the vampire should of known this already. Well, the princess had told her this before. However, Marceline was busy at the time. Not busy; sleeping, while trying to pretend to be awake.

Now with the continuous ramblings of the princess. Marceline began to force her head into the water. Till her ears were covered. Her hair swimming around her side of the tub. Knowing how P-Bubs didn't like how their hair could tangle in the baths water. Besides it was a pain to get rid of wet bubblegum unless it was with a pair of scissors.

Through the rocking water Marceline watched the princesses mouth flutter. Never stopping for a moment as a pink hand picked up a wash cloth. Dipped it in the water and scrubbed the make up from her face. Only a very light foundation. But Marceline was sad to see that lipstick go. As it deliciously straddled a shade away from red. Even as she splashed herself with water to get rid of any trace the princess was still flapping her gums. _Ha gums_, Marceline laughed under the water producing bubbles on the surface.

The disturbance woke bubblegum as she blinked the water from her eyes. They narrow and her bottom lip jutted out as it moved silently.

"What was that?" Marceline asked tilting her head to raise a pointed ear out of the water, like a shark fin breaching the surface.

"Am I boring you?" The princess was annoyed at having to repeat the question. She never liked repeating things. Everyone should learn to get it the first time was the royals opinion; as she balled up the wash cloth. Missing its mark; she was aiming to plug that mouth while it was open in a fictitious yawn, instead the cloth landed with a squelch on Marceline's head.

The vampire took the rag and wrung it over her hair. Arms raised scandalously high out of the water. Exposing herself in a rather erotic way to the princess. Letting out a deep and satisfied moan. As fingers rubbed her scalp. "Thaaaanks princess. I needed to do my hair." She groaned and leaned over as she found a very good spot to massage. "Say," holding up the rag, "want me to do you?" She had tried to hide it. But a purple tinted tip of her ear stuck out of her hair without her knowledge. Betraying the vampires inner thoughts on her own actions.

Maybe Marceline thought she could of won this little battle of wills. To get the princess to back down. She was wrong. As water spilled over the rim of the tub. A pink back forced it's way between Marceline's legs. The sight of that flawless, with the exception of the bruises, made the muscles in Marceline's hand spasm. Sending water splattering into her face and onto the Princesses back. Which involuntarily flexed away.

"Could you...do my back first?" The princess did not turn to look over her shoulder. But she pulled her short hair to expose her neck. Turning her head ever slightly to the side made an artery bulge underneath the skin. Straining against the layer of bubblegum skin. Marceline could see it moving. Whatever passed as blood pumping through that neck and giving oxygen to that over stuffed lump in the princesses skull.

_Oh Glob._ The rag was wrung dry by this point. So Marceline wetted it and started to scrub.

It felt so wonderful to bubblegum. Far more stimulating than doing it by oneself. Marceline could reach all the places her incredibly flexible arms couldn't. Dragging the sponge roughly down her spine sent chills to her brain. An undignified moan passed her lips.

"Enjoying it?" The smirk was back in Marceline's voice.

"Shut up." Was Bubblegums only retort possible, before the sponge fell beneath the water and rubbed. Then the princess couldn't say anything. Her face bruised enough to not allow her lips to move.

Feeling she had done enough the rag rose back out of the water. Marceline rubbed it over one of Bubblegums shoulder blades and grimaced. The skin there was beginning to go from purple to green. Bubblegum would not like the memories this would bring up if she saw that color again. "Does it hurt?" Marceline inquired, and just barely touching the spot made the princess inhale sharply. "S-sorry." She hastily pulled the rag away.

Turning around to kneel between the vampires legs. Bubblegums touched a damp gray cheek. "It's okay. Even if you are the one responsible." Her face was playful about it. Not in her eyes though. Marceline could see a small spark lit for just a second. So she decided to do what she did best.

"Cram it." The vampire spit, in more ways than one. When she grabbed the back of the others head. Silencing the retort on Bubblegums lips. Chaste with only the barest of contact. Lasting only a few seconds. Marceline soon spoke. "We should get out. Wouldn't be good if you get all mushy on me." She laughed at her own joke. Even if the princesses cheeks started to inflate in agitation.

Narrow eyes soon widened as the water dripped down them as the princess found herself beginning to levitate over the tub. Marceline set them down grabbing a towel of jet black with a large pirate skull in the center of it. She wrapped it around herself before handing Bubblegum a towel even pinker than her skin. Decorated in tiny candy people dancing around the edges.

The two left the bathroom and out into Marcelines bedroom. Bubblegum had to be mindful not to fall down the latter near the door. However, Marceline ignored the whole in her floor by simply hovering over it.

Paper lanterns of red and black with ghastly skeleton faces casted there elongated screams across the walls. A deer with single antlers on each of its heads was mounted above Marcelines recoding equipment. Her axe propped next to it.

Bubblegum touched the neck of the instrument. Such power held within. Drawn out with simple strings. Acoustics was never something she dabbled in. That was something Marceline understood better. Bubblegum ran her fingernail over the metal string. The grating sent a shiver through her.

"Who said you could touch my stuff?" Marceline had turned around in front of her open closet door. Floating with her legs kneeling on the air. Arms at her sides. Her wet hair attempted to hover but only to managed a simple shiver.

"Your always touching my stuff." Bubblegum retorted. Charging forward in a challenge. Except tripping over the edge of the bed Bubblegum stumbled. Her towel coming undone and the princess stood before the other naked.

"Your stuff is fun to play with." Marceline smirked arrogantly with her head aimed away from the princess who hadn't bothered to pick up her towel. Breasts rising with her breathing. Which was agitated. Bottom lip pouting. It was adorable to others but the vampire thought that lip reddening underneath the teeth pinching it was dead sexy.

Bubblegum pushes Marceline aside. The vampire moves over like a sliding glass door. Smooth and quietly. "Did you wash my stuff since I was her last? Or am I going to smell again?"

"I did." She got defensive. Clenching her fist. "Chill will you. Don't twist your panties before you even put them on." Marceline was looking at the princess again whose face was scrunched up very unbecoming for a monarch. Though her wet hair still clung to her. It managed to get back enough of its spring to cover her blushing ears.

Finding her set of clothes hung up with what almost looked like care. They were given enough space in the closet and not crammed on the coat hangers like all of Marcelines clothes were. Moving one jacket aside had the domino effect of making two other things fall to the floor. The princess felt Marceline come up beside her. Bobbing in the corner of her eye. A toweled hip bumped against hers.

"Let me get in here." Snatching up random sleepwear. A black pair of fluffy grey sweets and a black tank top.

Bubblegum got her clothes and walked to the bathroom. Water still dripping off her body. She bent down and picked up her towel along the way. With an imp in her head. She made sure to face in Marcelines direction. Peeking behind herself Bubblegum couldn't help but smirk as she saw the vampire with her back turned fumbling to put on her pants. The muscles on her exposed back were tense.

In the bathroom she found the brush she had given Marceline. There was a huge wad of hair tangled in the bristles that Bubblegum grimaced as she plucked them out and threw in the waste basket.

A gray ear perked up. Swiveled to catch the whooshing sound that clicked on in the bathroom. _She got a lot of nerve using my stuff; _Marceline grinned at the arrogance of the princess. Impressed really. Going back into the closet she pulled out a rusty hunk of metal. Plugged it in and flicked the switch. Heat radiated out of the box along with a low rattle. Bubblegum always complained about the noise. _Liar; she sleeps like a brick when she's over. And she always seemed to complain when I try to wake her. _Marceline pointed it at the bed and stood in front of it. Absorbing the heat she turned herself into an 'living' heating bottle.

The mattress creaked.

"Ready for bed?" Inquired bubblegum.

Marceline hovered till she was over the bed facing the ceiling. Then swiveled in the air. Looking down over the princess who had settled back on the pillow. The fine silk red pajama's were out of place in the none to stately house. The heavy red blanket, not that Marceline ever used it when only she slept alone, was left to the side for now. The two just laid there. Marceline in the air. Bubblegum on the bed. Staring. Eyeing each other up? Maybe Marceline was. Gauging the princess, who seemed rather relaxed. Marceline bobbed a bit in the air. Her body rising and falling like a breath. Down, then up. Down a little lower. Then back up not quite were she had started. Till she had made it close enough to reach out a brush a pink lock of Bubblegums hair. Into her face at first; just to annoy the monarch for fun. With a playful smile Marceline then smoothed it back on her scalp. It felt really good. And the princess showed this by letting out a pleased sigh. Then the fingers took a stroll downward, stopping to push on a rounded cheek. Pinch it. And watch the skin redden. Before trailing lower to slowly trace her lips. Bubblegums untouched cheek soon matched the other.

The princess reached up. Tugging on Marceline's ear. Her own playful show to the vampire.

"I'm tired." Followed by a small yawn that she covered with her hand.

Marceline snorted. "Fine. Princess needs her sleep." She chuckled.

Bubblegum smiled as Marceline dropped down to rest fully against the warm living one on the bed. The vampire was light as a feather. Her bony body felt so fragile as the princess linked her arms around the others torso. Yet she knew the truth that lay hidden. The strength that could of snapped her like a piece of toffee.

"Your warm." Bubblegum snuggles closer, flipping them onto their sides. With her back to the heater.

Marceline reaches and pulls the covers over them both and the lights are, what the scientist would hate to use such a term, magically snuffed out.

"Goodnight, Bonnibel." Marceline gives her a kiss.

"Goodnight, Marcie." Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum was smiling in the dark room.

**. . .**

The sun may of been out. But it's warming rays couldn't make their way through the mouth of the cave. Only peter at the edge.

In the bed Bubblegum awoke when she'd failed to find her lumpy pillow. An eye cracked. The room, still dark, was empty. Except for Marcelines bass, which the vampire seemed to treat like it were her child, leaned against the wall next to her recording equipment. It's face had an otherworldly sheen. The women fell back. Pushing her head into the pillow. Growling at a thought that came to her like a fish into a waiting bears mouth. There were no scrapes of paper with which to write it down. And the notebook she kept in her backpack was probably being used for a birds nest. Marceline didn't keep scraps of paper lying around. While ripping off a piece of her sheet music would only invite wrath. Mentally she repeated the thought three times hoping it would stick and not wind up forgotten. As her feet touched the chill floor. Making the princess such in a breath. _Why does she find a cave so appealing?_ Wrapping the blanket around herself Bubblegum used the edge of the blanket to warm her feet shuffling it under them as she walked. Which produced a pleasing warmth as she made her way to the hole in the floor. Where sizzling sounds could be heard from below. Bubblegum went down the ladder.

Marceline was at the stove. Hands moving unseen below the window in the wall. A high hum accompanied her work. Testing out a few words to rhyme together like: pretty, pink, and pain. The last one in reference to the vampires behind.

The blanket was pulled closer around her as Bubblegum shuffled over to the stools in front of the window. Plopping herself down in the chair Bubblegum wrapped the blanket around her legs. The noisy deflation of the stuffing in the chair, they were more user friendly to those who couldn't defy the laws of gravity, wasn't enough to cause a stir.

"Guten Morgan Liebe." Bubblegum said with a cheerful smile, puckering her lips so the last world would kiss the air in Marceline's direction.

"I know your there, I-i got ears. yeesh let me finish." Marceline was frantically combing her hair, and poking the skillet.

Bubblegum giggled which made the vampire turn her face away from the stove to look out the window at a gray and rocky wall. She poked the pan with the spatula and made a mess when she tried to flip the pancake without looking. "Glob darn it." She cursed. Quick to kill the heat as half cooked pancakes dripped over the edge of the pan and burnt instantly on the flame. Sending up a cloud of smoke that stick to the vampires face. Marceline rubbed the soot off with her bare arm.

She turned back to the princess who was giggling again. With a half sincere smile Marceline shrugged. "You're going to have to deal with a short stack princess." No apology was forthcoming for messing up the princesses breakfast. Opening the fridge to retrieve a couple of choice strawberries which she lazily arranged on top of the pancakes before floating over to the princess and setting the plate down.

"When did you learn to cook?" The princess asked with an inquisitive tone. Like this were some new wondrous scientific discovery.

"I get around. You know picked up a few thing. Now eat." The vampire demanded. "It's probably the best meal you'll get from royalty." Floating through the window she hovers over Bubblegums shoulder and hands the women a fork.

"Is this part of the royal treatment?"

"Nope. You're like a lizard if I don't keep you warm enough you'll go back to bed. You know your extremely hard to get out from under." She chuckles into her ear. Letting her tongue slither out and tickle it. While mashing her fingers deep into the pliable pink skin of Bubblegums shoulders.

Rather than talking and having to stutter around the lump in her throat. Bubblegum cut off a small piece of her pancakes and ate it with all the grace she could muster while someone hovered in her personal space.

Marceline draped her hair around Bubblegums shoulders like a scarf as she saddled up beside her. Like a living blanket the hair caressed the front of her neck like thousands of little fingers. Marceline plucked the strawberries from the pancakes and drained them. Putting the gray fruit back.

The princess used her fork to move them off her food and to the side of the plate. "Marceline stop that." The princess insisted.

Marceline shook her head making the hair wrapped around her neck tickle the skin and make the princess shutter.

Rather than start an argument over hygiene etiquette early in the morning the princess ate. Not rushing because that would be improper.

They ate in silence. Marceline enjoying it. And Bubblegum didn't want to talk with her mouth full. That would be rude. Though in this situation and with this company it wouldn't offend anybody.

When Bubblegum was done. Marceline took the dishes and flew back into the kitchen through the window. Bubblegum got up without a word and climbs back up the latter as Marceline goes about washing the dishes and pans. No fuss about helping. The vampire hums as she works. Inspiration stirring in her head. As she clangs the fork against the plate in an experimental fashion. Feet tapping as backup.

Soon after the dishes are dried and put away. Marceline comes back into the living room. This time she uses the door; as the princess comes down the latter dressed in the previous nights clothing. Her coat over her shoulder.

Marceline whistles as Bubblegums feet touch the ground. "Those are some tight pants Bonnie. How do you fit such a wide butt in them?" She laughs.

The Princess bristles.

Marceline flies above her through the hole in the ceiling.

"Hey." The princess cries as she is shoved aside.

"What," Marceline asks, looking down at her, "you can find your way home now right?" A joke or a poke. Whatever it was meant to be makes the princess harrumph regardless. As she buttons up her coat.

With her hand on the door about to leave. Marceline glided down into the living room. The guitar in her hands a gruesome shade of red. Though not plugged in. The twang of power could be felt by looking at the face. Converted from an actual axe; a family heirloom which isn't so odd when considering who was strumming it. The blades were almost as sharp as the cords they could produce.

And Marcelines kiss weren't anything like that. It was tender and needy. But sweeter than the vampire could ever show herself to be. "Mmm tastes like cotton candy...See you soon. Ok." She said before she was gone again. Back upstairs. Laying out a couple of cords on her guitar. The sound rattled the doorknob and shook the windows.

As Bonnie is at the mouth of the cave. An echo comes out of the open windows downstairs. Marceline is singing. Her voice bounces off the cave walls. This was the princesses own private concert now.

Marceline sang. "She's got a pretty pink face."


End file.
